


Do You Like Me?

by transtea



Category: Mystery Skulls Animated
Genre: Cute, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 19:53:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16687876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transtea/pseuds/transtea
Summary: Arthur gets bored and teases Lewis





	Do You Like Me?

Both Lewis and Arthur were working on sightings and possible locations of some ghoulish creature. They were trying to tie the reports together to figure out where the thing frequents most. The usual.

Or that's what he was supposed to be doing. Lewis was working, but Arthur was peeking over his laptop at Lewis.

His boyfriend's concentrated face was cute, you can't blame him for staring. Plus, looking at him was better than reading about scary ghosts.

An idea came to him and he chuckled softly, Lewis too busy to notice.

Arthur grabbed a plain sheet of paper and began writing, which seemed to grab Lewis's attention.

“Whatcha got Artie?”

“You'll see. Gimmie a sec.”

Lewis looked skeptical then began lazily sorting his notes as Arthur folded up the paper he'd written on.

“Here,” Arthur stifiled a giggle and slid the small folded paper across the table towards Lewis, who looked even more suspicious.

Arthur ducked down behind his laptop and went back to typing.

Lewis felt puzzled as he opened up the said paper. He was greeted by little doodled hearts with a question below:

_Do you like me? Check Yes or No_

Lewis let out a hearty laugh “Arthur! We've been dating for almost a year!”

Arthur joined in with laughing, “then the question should be easy!”

His boyfriend smirked and grabbed a pencil, when he slid the paper back to Arthur he chuckled sheepishly.

On the paper he had circled “yes” and poorly drew small versions of themselves holding hands with hearts floating around them.

“Aaawwwwww,” Arthur said, “I'm keeping this forever.”

Lewis blushed and rubbed his tired face with one hand “Please don't.”

He made a kissy face as he slipped the paper into his coat pocket and went back to work, Lewis groaned dramatically and finished up his reports.

**Author's Note:**

> Vivi yelled from down the hall, "hah gaaayyyy"
> 
> I wrote this pretty fast but I still like it so yeehaw ',:)


End file.
